Pokemon: Zelgadis Strikes Back
by MoroTheWolfGod
Summary: A parody of the first pokemon movie /w Zel as Mewtwo. *Finished*
1. Origins

I don't own slayers, pokemon, or a life so don't sue.  
  
  
Prologue: Origin  
  
  
Diol: *thinking* August 6th ,Today my colleagues will reach the site where an ancient civilization may have created a shrine to Dynast, the most powerful Pokemon to have ever existed, now believed to be dead. Rezo is financing the expedition When he learned of my work in the field of cloning he agreed to fund my research for 10 more years. I had to agree Cloning is not cheap and easy you know. But under one condition that I would SUCCEED in creating for him a living replica of Dynast. All he wants is to control the most powerful pokemon the world has ever known and make people quake in there boots. I of course want to make a chimera of Lina-  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: BACK TO THE SCRIPT DIOL!!!!!!!!   
  
Diol: Oh All Right. *Thinking* I of course want something more....much more. Our team is bringing back what we hope to be a Dynast hair strand. I pray it's authentic. If so I may finally have the DNA I need to create a pokemon powerful enough to survive the cloning process. Perhaps then I can unlock the secret to restoring life itself. 


	2. Cast List

Heres the Cast list Sorry that I didn't put it up first!!   
  
Pokemon: Zelgadis Strikes Back Cast.  
  
Ash: Gourry  
Misty: Lina  
Brock: Martina  
Mewtwo: Zelgadis  
Mew: Dynast   
Giovanni: Rezo  
Nurse Joy: Sylphiel  
Officer Jenny: Amelia  
Harbor Master: Dolphin  
Jessie: Fillia  
James: Xelloss  
Meowth: Miwan  
Scientist: Diol 


	3. Awakenings

Chapter:1 Awakenings  
  
You see bubbles lots of bubbles rising up to the surface.  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Life,The great miracle and the great mystery.  
  
?: Who am I? Who am I? Who am I? (ok I'll stop now)  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Since the beginning humans and Pokemon alike have searched for it's meaning.  
  
?: What am I? What am I?  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Many Strange and wondrous not to mention freaky legends have evolved from the pursuit of life's mysteries.  
  
?: Where am I? Where am I? Where am I?  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: In my fanfic that's where bwahahaha!!  
Now back to our regularly scheduled fanfic!!  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: But none is stranger than this tale of the most powerful pokemon of all.  
  
?: I am ready to be. (I'll give ya a break from all the echoing now. Aren't I nice!!!!)  
  
More bubbles, amber colored this time but bubbles none the less. And a opening eye.  
  
?: Where......am I? This-This is not the same. Was everything before just a dream? Why? Why is everyone looking at me? Stop looking at me?  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: CHILL OUT!! AND NEXT BREAK YOU CAN HAVE SOME COFFEE!!!!  
  
?: *very very meekly* ok  
  
Female Scientist: Diol, look at this!  
  
Diol: What?  
  
Female Scientist: It's brain waves they're surging!!  
  
  
(lots of voices in background lets just put it that way.)  
  
?: Those voices....they're out side....where I must be. But am not *looks up* sorry moro I'll get back to the script.   
  
(Glass tube starts cracking)   
  
Someone: Radio Rezos helicoptor tell him whats happened!  
  
Diol: Quiet let us hear it's psychic powers.  
  
?: Psychic powers?  
  
Diol: for years we struggled to successfully clone a pokemon to prove our theories. But you are the first specimen to survive (and look cute). That is Dynast from it's DNA we created you-- Zelgadis (hey I'm trying here).  
  
Zelgadis: Zelgadis? Am I only a copy? Nothing but Dynasts Shadow (Twin? Heehee)?   
  
Diol: You are greater than Dynast. Improved through the power of human Ingenuity. We used the most Advanced techniques to develop your amazing and cute psychic powers!!  
  
Zelgadis: So, I am simply the end result of your experiment? What happens to me now that your experiments over?  
  
Diol: Oh our experiment isn't over yet It's only begun hahahaha!!!! Now the serious testing begins!!  
  
Zelgadis: These humans, they care nothing for me. Haha at last they don't care!! Lalalalala!!  
  
(scientists talking)   
  
Zelgadis: Cage? Did you say cage? WHY ME!!!! (cries Usagi style tears)  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN THE CHAPTERS ALMOST OVER!!!!DON'T BUG OUT ON ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelgadis: *sniffing slightly* ok.  
  
Zelgadis: Is that my purpose? Am I Just an experiment?  
A labratory specimen? This cannot be my destiny!!   
  
(Trashes Lab)  
  
Diol: We Dreamed of creating the world's strongest pokemon and we succeeded.  
  
(Finishes Trashing Lab) 


	4. Meetings

Chapter 3:Meetings  
  
(Lab explodes on the Island *yeah where else* and the waves are rolling and a helicopter comes into view in the window you can see Rezo stroking a Persian's neck.)  
(On the island the ruins of the lab are in ruins and flames and as the camera looks up you can see Zelgadis.)  
  
Zelgadis: Behold my powah I am the worlds most powah-full pokemon, stronger even than Dynast. (looks at a broken picture of Dynast.)   
(helicopter lands, Zel turns around, and Rezo steps out.)  
  
Rezo: Those fools thought you were a science experiment. But I, I see you as a valuable sla---partner yes partner I said partner.  
  
Zelgadis: Sla---partner? What's that?  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Zelly-poo don't make me show them the picture!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelgadis: Oh all right. Partner?  
  
(Rezo nods with an evil grin)  
  
Rezo: With your psychic powers and my resources together we can control the world.  
  
Zelgadis: I do not need you help for that priest. All the fangirls swoon over me now they will give me the world! Bwahahahaha  
  
Rezo: A mad Lina destroys everything in her path it will be the same with your powers unless you learn to control them.I can help you do that. Trust me and I will show you a way to control your powers that will make you invincible.  
  
(Zels eyes widen and he looks at MoroTheWolfGod)  
  
Zelgadis: Show me!!!!!  
  
(Rezo chuckles evilly *ahhh its chuckles the clown*)   
  
(A machine puts metal pieces on Zels ankles, wrists, chest, abdomen, and head.)  
  
Zelgadis: You say this armor protects my body, yet it suppreses my powers, AND IT'S HOT I FEEL LIKE A ROASTED TURKEY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rezo: Your powers are not being suppressed they are being focused, learn to use them to accomplish your purpose and, air conditioners cost to much in armor geez I'm only rich you know.  
  
(Sweat drops appear on the writer, Zel and the readers)  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Riiigggghhhhttttt.  
  
Zelgadis: What is that, what is my purpose?  
  
Rezo: Patience my friend your purpose will become clear.  
  
(Zelly-poo fights a lot of battles at Rezos every whim)  
  
Zelgadis: So this is my powah, But why am I here? And in this fanfic get me away from her!!!!!  
  
(After zellys coffee break *coffee soothes the savage beast*)   
  
Zelgadis: Now I fully perceive my powah but what is my purpose?  
  
(Rezo walks up)  
  
Rezo: To serve your master you were created to fight for me because MoroTheWolfGod has too much free time.  
  
Zelgadis: That cannot be you said we were partners we stood as equals!!  
  
(MoroTheWolfGod prays he is talking to Rezo)  
  
(You here crickets chirp after a long silence)  
  
Rezo: Oh....Your talking to me?  
  
(Everyone falls)  
  
Rezo: You were created by humans to obey humans you could never be our equal and IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!  
  
Zelgadis: Humans may have created me but they will never enslave me THIS CAN NOT BE MY DESTINY!!!!  
  
Rezo: Stop this now IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelgadis: I was not born a pokemon I was created, and my creators have used and betrayed me, so I STAND ALONE!  
  
(Blasts Team Rezo HQ and flys away)  
  
Rezo:Why doesn't anyone listen to me huh?????  
  
(Elsewhere with Zelgadis)  
  
(The last of the armor falls away and he is left with his purple clothes Rezo gave him when he lands on the island where the lab was)  
  
Zelgadis: Who am I? What is my true reason for being? I will find my own purpose....and a coffee maker....and purge this planet of all who deny me a purpose....and a coffee maker....the world will heed my warning the rein of-  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Zelga-bunny?  
  
Zelgadis:*grits teeth* Zelgadis will soon begin.   
  
Okay sorry it took so long with school and everything I don't have a lot of time to squeeze fanfic writing in these days. (sighs) well till next time Ja ne. And powah is an inside joke from the thing Makoto Saffron and me are working on. 


	5. Invitation

Chapter 4: Invitation  
  
(Credits Roll)  
  
(You see a peacefull green hillside By a coast with deep blue waters and a group of pick-nickers cooking lunch)   
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Today Gourry, Lina, and Martinaare taking a short break from there pokemon adventures. As always Gourry's determined to become a pokemon master and as always he's ready to edure every hard-ship bear every burden with Strength, Stamina and a will of steel.  
  
Gourry: *weakly* hungry need food.  
  
Lina: Oh, Gourry you haven't done a thing all day now get up and set the table.  
  
Gourry: I'm too weak to work, Lina.  
  
Lina: GET UP AND SET THE TABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gourry: You don't know how to give a guy a break do ya?!?!  
  
Lina: Give a guy a break and you'll end up broken!  
  
Gourry: Whats that mean?  
  
Lina: I have no idea.  
  
(everyone sweatdrops)  
  
(some creepy guy with creepy purple hair walks up *a.k.a. Guy*)  
  
Guy: Hey! You there! I'm looking for a pokemon trainer from Gourry from Atlas City! Ya know him?  
  
Gourry: Yeah he's me. I am Gourry right Lina? Or maybe I'm---  
  
(Lina whaps him on the head with a fan *the moterized kind*)  
  
Gourry: Owwww.  
  
Guy: hmmmm.  
  
Martina: Ohhhh!! He's SO HANDSOME!!  
  
(gets stars and hearts in her eyes)  
  
Lina: Hold it there.   
  
(holds her t-shirt)  
  
Guy: Lets have a match....Unless your afraid to lose.  
  
Gourry: I have a match here.  
  
(holds up a match)  
  
Gourry: how mean a battle?   
  
Guy: Uh-huh  
  
Gourry: Oh well i'm afraid your gonna lose this one! HAHA!  
  
Lina: Geez....He's acting like a 10 or 11 year old kid.  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu.... *yeah scary*  
  
(ear twitches)  
  
(a great battle ensues huh that's fun to say ensues)  
  
(Gourry wins the battle)  
  
Martina: Well that sure was a shocking ending.  
  
Lina: Shocking that Gourry remembered the pokemons names.  
  
(Team Rezo watches over head)  
  
Xelloss: Theres another credit on pikachus charge account.  
  
Fillia: We've got to grab it.  
  
Miwan: I know we'ev gotta grab some rare pokemon for the boss but perhaps we can get sumtin' ta eat huh?  
  
Fillia: I could cook some deep fried Miwan and Namagomi ala'Mode.  
  
(Xelloss and Miwan look scared)  
  
Fillia: Still hungry?  
  
(Xelloss and Miwan both shake their heads)  
  
Xelloss and Miwan: No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
(A fearow flies over head with a camera on a collar on it's neck)  
  
(on New Island in a room with lots of tv's)  
  
Sylphiel: Master, Shall I extend an invitation to these trainers as well?  
  
Zelgadis: Don't call me MASTER!!!!   
  
(Zelgadis makes a motion with his hand)  
  
Sylphiel: As you wish.  
  
(In the tower a window opens and a Dragonite flies  
out carrying a bag. Flies off. Stops.)  
  
  
Dragonite: Mnnn *Oops*  
  
(Turns around sets down grocery bag and grabs a mail bag Flies past Team Rezo sends them flying and Goes strait to Lina and Company knocking over their table)  
  
Gourry: Watch where your flyin'.  
  
Lina: My food....Darkness beyond twilight-  
  
(Martina knocks her out)  
  
(Dragonite holds out something for him Gourry to take)  
  
Gourry: Huh....for me?  
  
(Takes invitation and opens it)  
  
Gourry: I hope it's for food!!  
  
(a small pretty girl *Sylpheil* appears on top of the card)  
  
Sylpheil: Greetings pokemon trainers, I bear an invitation, You have been chosen to join a select group of pokemon trainers at a special gathering, It will be hosted by my master, the worlds greatest pokemon trainer at his palace on New Island, A chartered ferry will leave from old shore wharf to take you to new island this afternoon. Only trainers who present this invitation will be admitted. If you decide to attend you must reply at once. My master awaits you.  
  
(image disappears and Pika is chewing on the card)  
  
Gourry: Um I didn't get any of that if there a rewind button.  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: He Accepts.  
  
(Dragonite flies of and runs into a mace)  
  
Fillia: We wan't to know whats so special abou the twerp trios special delivery.  
  
Xelloss: Accepts what?  
  
Ok I gotta drop it here before my eyelids drop Ja ne!!!!!!  
  
Thanks for all the support and reviews that's what keeps me going and MysteriousPreistess don't stop writing. 


	6. Journey

Chapter 5: Journey  
  
(Zelgadis makes a giant storm brew hehehehe brew ok back to the plot)  
  
(At the North Pole in a huge glacier Dynast wakes up opens an eye. And he breaks open the glacier........And he breaks open the glacier....And he----)  
  
Dynast: #$%^ ,I can't open the %^&$#*@ glacier Moro a hand here!!!!  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Maa Maa such language.  
  
Dynast: Just break open the #$^@ glacier!!!!!!!!  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Oh ok. But just for my fans cause they want to get on with the fic.  
  
(Uses the staff she used when she dressed up as Xelloss on Halloween and taps the glacier ever so lightly)  
  
Dynast: #$@& fruitcake writer.  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Why thank you such flattery!!!!  
  
(Moro Gushes)  
  
(ok scene change)  
  
(meanwhile Zelly-sama is making the storm fiercer while twirling his fist harder)  
  
Zelgadis: AHHHH!!!!! MEDIC!!!!!  
  
(Zelly screams holding his wrist close to him)  
  
(after 2 hours)  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Let's just do a scene change.  
  
(elsewhere don't ask me where)  
  
(Gourry, Lina, and Martina are running for the boat harbor place)  
  
(inside the port)  
  
P.A.: Officer Amelia, report to the ferry entrance please.  
  
(Lina and CO. run in drenching wet shaking off)  
  
Lina: I can't believe how fast that storm picked up.  
  
Gourry: What storm??  
  
(Lina answered by kicking him out in the storm)  
  
Gourry: Oh, that storm.  
  
(A very skinny looking boy we'll call him........Darien)  
Darien: What the ferry is canceled?!?!?!?!  
  
(And a girl with a pokeball around her neck we'll call her Bunny)  
  
Bunny: But I've got to get to New Island!!!!  
  
(people chatter)  
  
Officer Amelia: It's more than just rain the harbor master thinks this could be the worst storm ever.  
  
Dolphin: Listen to me I have predicted the return of the winds of water for years I have prayed that mankind would have to witness that deadly storm again....i'm so happy.  
  
Officer Amelia: But isn't that just a legend? Why are you happy you are supposed to be a defender of JUSTICE!!  
  
Off-Stage: THAT'S MY GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dolphin: My memory recalls the storm wiping out all but a few pokemon, In their sorrow the water of their tears somehow restored the lives lost in the storm....the pests.... But there are no pokemon tears today just waters which no-one can survive...........hurrah.  
  
Officer Amelia: And that's why your ferry to New Island has been canceled!  
  
(A gruff looking teen we'll call him........Logan)  
  
Logan: Well I'm going anyway all my pokemon are water type we'll just swim over to that Palace!!!!  
  
Dolphin: I warn you the waves will be savage you will never make it. But you can try if you like mabey you'll die!!!!  
  
Officer Amelia: And besides if you tried that stunt and your pokemon got hurt you would be out of luck we had to close down the pokemon center in the name of justice I cannot allow that!!  
  
(Strikes pose)  
  
Gourry: Uh, how come?  
  
Officer Amelia: Because justice will prevail in the end!!!!  
  
(strikes another pose)  
  
Gourry: Uh, I mean about the pokemon center?  
  
Officer Amelia: Because the nurse in charge of the center disappeared last month. AND IF ANY OF YOU SEE HER, PLEASE CONTACT ME AT ONCE. SHE'S LATE ON HER TAXES, THAT'S A PICTURE OF THE VILLIAN OVER THERE ON THE WALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(martina looks at it)  
  
Martina: She sure looks familiar.  
  
(outside)  
  
(Darien flies off on his Pidgeots back)  
  
(Logan takes off on Gyrados' back)  
  
(Bunny gets on her Dewgongs back)  
  
Officer Amelia: Come Back!!!! Ahhhh!!!!  
  
(her hat flies off her head)  
  
Dolphin: Some trainers have no fear that is what sets them apart and will make some pokemon masters and some corpses....Good Luck to all of you....hey wait!  
  
(Pulls out hankie and waves it)  
  
Dolphin: Bye Bye try to get killed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Lina and CO. run up on the other side)  
  
Gourry: We gotta use our pokemon to get to that island!!!!  
  
Lina: Gourry you goof ball our strong enough they can't handle giant waves like this!!!!!!!!  
  
Gourry: Guess your right. Then theres only one way I know to get there!!!!  
  
(Lina grabs his hair as the tries to jump in and swim to the island)  
  
(Suspicious people in a boat wearing Viking clothes pull up we know who they are so I'll use their names)  
  
Fillia: You want to cross mabey? Ve take you ja? Ve Vikings are used to big vaves. Ve get you to New Island, faster that you can say Fahrvernugen.  
  
(they get on and start off)  
  
Fillia: Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!  
  
Milan: Oh I think I'm gonna have one.  
  
Martina: I didn't know Vikings still existed?  
  
Gourry: They mostly live in Minnesota!! I think......  
  
Lina: Somethings not right!!  
  
Gourry: How do you know?  
  
Lina: Call it womens intuition if you will, but I don't think this boats safe!!  
  
(then a giant wave hit the boat and revealed the Vikings to be Team Rezo)  
  
Lina: knew there was something fishy about them besides way they smell.  
  
Gourry: I'm Hungry.  
  
Fillia: Ha prepare for trouble!!  
  
Xelloss: Forget the motto were gonna have ta-  
  
(all get hit by a tidal wave)  
  
(any-who after a lot of swimming they make it to the island)  
  
and now I'm going to bed it's 2:41 in the morning geez what I do for my fans. Till next time Ja ne!!!!!! Huh? When do I post next chapter? Sore Wa, Himitsu Desu!!!!!!!! AND IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOUR EMBARRASING ME!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Arrival

Chapter 6: Arrivals  
  
(Lina, and Martina are in the water on top of Gourry trying to stay out of the water)  
  
(The storm clears)  
  
(Lina looks off to the side and see's a castle)  
  
Lina: Hey, Look!!  
  
Martina: That place sure looks creepy!  
  
Lina: I don't care that place looks like it has food in it! Onward Gourry!!!!!!  
  
Gourry: FOOD!!!!!!!! HAHA!!!!!  
  
Martina:......  
  
(You see Dynast flying in the air)  
  
Dynast: How did she get me to do this?!?!  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: EASY!!!! I just threatened to make you a fluffy cabbit in one of my fics.  
  
Dynast: Don't remind me!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Gourry, Lina and Martina swim up to the dock at the palace and get on the dock)  
  
Lady: My master bids you welcome to New Island. Will you kindly present your invitation.  
  
Gourry: Uhhhh...  
  
Martina: Here you go miss.  
  
Invitation: The bearers of this invitation may be admitted to New Island.  
  
Gourry: Ticket, is this a Theme Park?  
  
Lina: No you Doof this is a high-class palace!!!!  
  
Gourry: Why?  
  
Lina: Because Moro Says So!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lady: Please Come This way...NOW!!!!!  
  
(They follow)  
  
(Fillia, Xelloss, and Miwan pop up from underneath the water)  
  
(See's a windmill type thingy)  
  
Dynast: Oh CRAP!!!!!!  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: DO IT!!!!!!!!  
  
(Dynast sits on the windmill but forgets to turn when he falls and ends up on the ground twitching)  
  
Dynast: owwwwwwww.  
  
(Lina and Co. are walking on a lot of stairs and stuff......Think Rezo's Tower)  
  
(They reach a door...said doors open in a flash of light)  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: NOOOOOO!!! Don't go into the light!!  
Oops wrong story.  
  
(they walk in and see 3 people and their pokemon)  
  
Lady: Now that you are here all trainers worthy of an audience with my master---  
  
Off-Stage: Don't call me MASTER!!!!!!!!  
  
Lady: ---are present.  
  
Martina: Theres only three of them?!?!  
  
Lady: Only the trainers capable of braving the storm have proven themselves worthy in my Masters---  
  
Off-Stage: DON'T CALL ME MASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lady: ---Eyes.  
  
Gourry: Do you mean that storm was some kind of test?!?!  
  
Lady: Yes Genius!! Release you pokemon from their pokeballs and join the other it will not be long until my masters intentions are clear.  
  
(Doors close)  
  
(Xelloss, Miwan, and Fillia are outside on the balcony)   
  
Miwan: Locked out now we'll never know what kind of party were missing.  
  
Fillia: Then we'll just have to crash that party!!!!  
  
Xelloss: You know another way in?  
  
(Fillia looks around and sees a big tube coming out of the wall)  
  
Fillia: Over there.  
  
Xelloss: AHH!! But Fillia how we gonna get up that thing?!?!  
  
Fillia: Pretend your Namagomi, Namagomi!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Xelloss and Miwan sigh)  
  
Fillia: Huh??  
  
Xelloss: Something wrong lizard lips??  
  
(Xelloss' screaming is heard as he goes flying off of the balcony)  
  
  
  
Okie-Day that's all for now I don't mean to be mean but I can hardly keep my eyes open I gotta think about my CosPlay Costume and I got a crick in my neck. Bai Bai. 


	8. Appearance

Chapter 7: Appearance   
  
(Lina and CO. walk inside with their pokemon. And you see Darien petting his Pidgeot then he turns around *dun dun dun dun*)  
  
Darien: What took you guys so long?  
  
Gourry: How did you get here?  
  
Darien: I decided to fly over. Hurricane winds are a breeze for Pidgeot here.  
  
Gourry: Um...What's a Pidgeot?  
  
Lina: Shut. Up. Gourry. I'm cold. I'm wet. And I wanna take a bath.  
  
(Darien motions to his pokemon)  
  
Darien: Hey guys say hello.  
  
Gourry: Hello.  
  
Martina: Gourry I think he meant his Pokemon.  
  
Gourry: Oh. Ok.  
  
(Darien's Pokemon make some Pokemon chatter most saying hello. The others saying various Curse Words)  
  
(Water types start talking)  
  
Logan: Those are my Pokemon. I had no problems with that ol' storm I rode over on Gyrados' Back.  
  
Lina: Wow I heard it takes a lot of skill to train Gyrados.  
  
Logan: Yeah but once you train it, it's the most dependable Pokemon there is.  
  
(Gyrados rears back and growls. But did cha ever notice Gyrados has Mazokan eyes)  
  
(Bunny points to herself)  
  
Bunny: You haven't met my Pokemon.   
  
(Motions to the far wall)  
  
Bunny: Over there.  
  
(Pokemon make various chatter)  
  
(All the lights go out)  
  
(MoroTheWolfGod and Zelgadis are not seen but you can hear them talking)  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Ok you're on Zelly.  
  
Zelgadis: But I'm not done with my coffee yet.  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: GET OUT THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelgadis: Okay no need to get so worked up.   
  
(A light forms in the middle of the slide type thing)  
  
Lady: You are about to meet my master. The time has come for you encounter with the greatest Pokemon master on earth.  
  
(Pokemon growl)  
  
Zelgadis: Beam me down Moro.  
  
Gourry: Uhh. Lina what's that?  
  
Lina: I don't know.  
  
(Gourry holds tape recorder close to Lina)  
  
Gourry: Could you repeat that?  
  
Lina: umm. Gourry there's no tape in there.  
  
Gourry: Huh. Oh crap.  
  
(In the tunnel like thing Miwan looks around)  
  
(Sorry readers I couldn't get Dynast out here so Miwan is just...looking)  
  
(Ok...back with zelly and them zelly-poo finally lands)  
  
Lady: Yes the worlds greatest Pokemon master is also the worlds most powahful Pokemon on earth. This is the ruler of New Island and soon the whole world. Zelly-poo.  
  
Zelgadis: Grr. Zelgadis.  
  
Logan: A Pokemon can't be a Pokemon master. No way!!!!  
  
Lady: Quiet human. Moro makes the rules now.  
  
Gourry: Who's that!?!? She sounds scary.  
  
Lina: She's the most terrifying force in this world. The author.  
  
(All gasp)  
  
(suddenly a blue light grabs Logan, carrying him into the air and throwing him into the fountain thing Gyrados' is resting in)  
  
Logan: We'll show you. Lets go, Gyrados!!  
  
(Gyrados roars and gets out of the pool)  
  
Logan: Gyrados Hyper Beam attack!!!!!!!!  
  
(Gyrados attacks and Zel blocks and makes it double-back)  
  
Logan: Gyrados!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lady: Childs play. *no not the movie*  
  
Zelgadis: You usefulness has ended.  
  
Lady: Huh. What do you mean.  
  
(Lady falls and hat falls off revealing her to be Nurse Sylphiel)  
  
(Gourry catches her)  
  
Gourry: Sylphiel!!!  
  
Nurse Sylphiel: Gourry-Dear where am I and how in the world did I get here?  
  
Zelgadis: You have been under Moro's control not mine Moro's. As all of us have been. IT'S A CONSPIRACY!!!! Ok I need more caffeine than the human body can comprehend.  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Do your job and you'll get your caffeine.   
  
Zelgadis: Okay *sigh*  
  
Gourry: Who are you?!?!?!?!  
  
Zelgadis: I am the new ruler of this world and the master of humans and Pokemon alike.  
  
Lina: You're just a bully!!!!!!  
  
Martina: Well here comes the pot calling the kettle black.  
  
Lina: What's that supposed to mean?!?!  
  
  
  
Okie-day folks here's the deal more reviews more chapters k. 


	9. Secrets Revealed

I don't own Slayers, Pokemon, or various quotes from other movies.  
  
Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed  
  
(In a coridore a tile in the floor rises and Team Rezo crawls out or well try. Fillia starts to crawl out)  
  
Xellos: Hey how come you get to go first?!?!  
  
Fillia: Because I'm a lady that's why.  
  
(Xellos grabs her tail and pulls her back down)  
  
Miwan: Your not a lady!  
  
Xellos: Your nothing but a dragon!  
  
(after a lot of scuffling they finally get out and are walking in the hallway)  
  
(They approach doors and the doors open and when they look around and see a beautyful lab)  
  
Fillia and Miwan: Ooh! Ahh!  
  
Xellos: *dully* Yeah Ooh Ahh that's how it always starts. Than there's running and and screaming.  
  
(They look at clones of Pokemon in tubes)  
  
Miwan: Are they real are they even alive?  
  
Fillia: They're Pokemon!!  
  
(Xellos walks over and sits on a table)  
  
Xellos: Aww. I was hoping thered be a party, I was going to do a strip tease.  
  
(Fillia and Miwan look at him)  
  
Xellos: What!!!!!!!  
  
(Screen comes on and talks about Cloning and the machine grabs Xellos)  
  
Xellos: AHHHH!!!! GUYS HELP ME!!!!!!!  
  
(They grab Xellos and pull him out of the machine)  
  
Xellos: I made it but just by a split-end.  
  
(image pops up with Xellos' split-end)  
  
Fillia: I need to get rid of all those split-ends and give you a bur!  
  
Xellos: No not my precious hair!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miwan: Look!!!!!!  
  
(a clone of Xellos emerges in one of the tubes)  
  
Xellos: Ahhhh!!!! But I'm Xellos!  
  
Fillia: So is the one in the tank! That's your clone! The only flaw is that he doesn't have split-ends.  
  
(Computer talks about how the lab was destroyed)  
  
Xellos: So this is the lab?  
  
Fillia: But if Zelgadis destroyed it. Someone Rebuilt it. But who?  
  
Xellos: I know, the author!!  
  
Miwan: She's just a myth.  
  
(Lightning bolt hits Miwan)  
  
Miwan: *cough* My bad.  
  
  
  
Okay that's all for this chapter. Ahem special thanks to Makoto Saffron, Zelgadis Graywords, Empress Faria, and Mysterious Preistess. Ja ne!!!! More reviews please!!!! Or no more chapters!!!!!!   
  
Sorry that I didn't mention you befor mysterious but my mom was haggling me to set up a board game. ai-yah 


	10. Can't Think Of Anything!

Chapter 9: Can't think of anything!  
  
Zelgadis: You humans are a dangerous race! You brought me into your world with no other purpose than to be tortured in fanfics! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Moro backstage holding a coffee pot, full of coffee over the ledge)  
  
Zelgadis: *looking fearful* Umm...  
  
Gourry: *confused* So, you hate all normal humans? And you're going to kill us to save anime characters?  
  
Zelgadis: Yes.   
  
Gourry: Hmm, Works for me.  
  
Lina: Gourry I can't believe how stupid you are he's going to kill us!  
  
Gourry: Okay, I'm sorry  
  
Darien: If you are a Pokemon, There's no reason I can't capture you! Go Rhyhorn!  
  
(Rhyhorn attacks and hits Zelly-Poo head-on knocking him about 10 feet back and into the water)  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: One second. *Clears throat* MEDIC!!!!!!!!!  
  
(After about 2 hours when the have him revived)  
  
(Redoes scene and catches Rhyhorn this time)  
  
Zelgadis: Oof...  
  
(Zelly-Poo throws her back and she slides on the table till she falls off the end)  
  
Zelgadis: Fools no one can conquer me! The author says so!  
  
Martina: Then I take it you wouldn't mind proving it in a real match?!  
  
Zelgadis: Is that a challenge?  
  
Lina: You bet it is! I'll get you and your little Arcanine too!  
  
(sweat-drops all around)  
  
Lina: I've always wanted to say that!  
  
Zelgadis: Lets finish this. I want my coffee!  
  
(Zelly-poo's eyes glow and he awakens the clones)  
  
(Lab)  
  
Team Rezo: hmm... *panicked* they're awake!!  
  
(Dynast watches calmly from behind looking incredibly bored while Team Rezo are clutching one another for dear life)  
  
(clones leave and Dynast follows)  
  
Xellos: I wanna go home!  
  
  
Okay sorry this chapters so short but my shoulder is incredibly sore and I'm surprised I made it this far. Ja ne! 


	11. The Main Battle

Chapter 10: The Main Battle  
  
(Three holes in the floor behind Zelly-Poo open to show 3 pokemon rising)  
  
(Charizard, Venasaur, & Blastoise are the pokemon)  
  
Zelgadis: Like most idiotic trainers, I too began with Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. But for their evolved forms, I used their genetic material to clone even more powerful Kopii's.  
  
Bunny: Kopii's! They're clones?!?!  
  
Zelgadis: What do you think I just said?!?!  
  
(loud rumbling noise. All the pokemon panic, door opens in the back to reveal a Chucky Cheeses (tm))  
  
Zelgadis: Oop's wrong door.  
  
(That door closes and another opens to reveal a pokemon battling arena. The lights come on)  
  
Lina: A stadium! Zelgadis planned this all along!  
  
Darien: You fake Venusaur can't beat my real one! Right PootRoot!  
  
(Venusaur sweatdrops)  
  
PootRoot: Saur!!!! *Why Me!!!!*  
  
Bunny: We'll blow away that Blastoise won't we ShellShopper!   
  
(ShellShopper sweatdrops)  
  
ShellShopper: Blast!! *Such a girly name, I'm a boy for Cepheids sake*  
  
Gourry: He doesn't have a fancy name-does he Lina?  
  
Lina: No Gourry!  
  
Gourry: Oh! Then I do have-what's his name Lina?  
  
Lina: Charizard.  
  
Gourry: Oh right! Charizard! I choose you!  
  
(Charizard comes out of his pokeball and spits a little bit of fire, Then looks up and sees Zelly-poo-And runs up for attention)  
  
(Zelly-poo then pets him)  
  
Moro: Zelly-poo stick with the script!!!!  
  
Zelgadis: Your Charizard is poorly trained, It is asking for attention from the enemy!  
  
(outside you see the windmill thingies)  
  
(Now your inside again)  
  
Zelgadis: Which of you will oppose me first?  
  
(PootRoot steps forward)  
  
Darien: I underestimated you last time, that won't happen again! You hear me! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!   
  
(Zelly-poo's steps forward too)  
  
Darien: Go PootRoot! Razor Leaf!  
  
(PootRoot Razorleafs)  
  
Zelgadis: VineWhip!  
  
(Zelly-poo's Vine Whips and throws PootRoot)  
  
Darien: PootRoot!  
  
Bunny: Looks like I'm up! Go, ShellShopper  
  
(ShellShopper and Zelly-poo's both step forward)  
  
Bunny: ShellShopper, Hydro Pump!  
  
(ShellShopper Hydro Pumps)  
  
(The other one Withdraws and tackles ShellShopper)  
  
Lina: You better forfeight Gourry! Those clones are too powerful!  
  
Gourry: I'm not giving up!  
  
Lina: Gourry, You idiot! Oh! I'll help! Charizard use your speed, not power, and you'll win!  
  
Gourry: Now, Go!  
  
(They battle. And in the end ours lost)  
  
Gourry: Charizards in trouble!  
  
Zelgadis: Finish it!  
  
(He finishes it)  
  
Gourry: No, Charizard, No! Are you okay?  
  
Lina: Gourry! He just had 200 pounds of pokemon land on his back! Would you be allright?  
  
Gourry: I don't know.  
  
Zelgadis: As the victor I now claim my prize, Your Pokemon!  
  
Okay I'm tired and my hands are cramping! I'll leave it at this and get back to it when I can! 


	12. Capture And Release?

Chapter 11: Capture and Release?  
  
(Little black and blue Pokeballs* that look like eyes capture some of Pokemon)  
  
Martina: Since you captured those Pokemon I assume you are going to give them to Zoamelgustar!  
  
Moro: MARTINA!!!!!!!!!!!! I TOLD YOU, STICK TO THE SCRIPT AND NOT A WORD OF ZOAMELGUSTAR IN MY FANFIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well now I suppose now I have to pair you up with Lina or Amelia.  
  
Martina: *whiney* No, I promise not a word!  
  
Moro: *thinks of the troubles associated with doing a fanfic like that* Okay, one more chance.  
  
Martina: OH!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelgadis: Umm...Can we get back to me!?!?  
  
Moro: Yes, Please continue.  
  
Zelgadis: Thank you. Ahem. No, I will extract their DNA to make clones for myself! They will remain safe on this island with me, while my storm destroys the planet!  
  
Lina: You can't do this, I won't let you!!!!  
  
Zelgadis: Do not attempt to defy me, you flat chested little kid!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Wind swirls around her creating an awesome affect on her clothes throwing her back into Gourry...but Gourry moved)  
  
Lina: WHEN THIS FANFIC IN OVER GO BACK-STAGE OR ELSE!!!!!!  
  
Zelgadis: No, This is my world now. The fangirl's made it especially for me! Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Sends out more Pokeballs* and captures more Pokemon. den de pokeballs go down de hole)  
  
Gourry: Hey Mewtwo can't capture them if they're already in side these little ball things.  
  
(Gourry grabs some pokeballs out of the air and captures all the pokemon then the pokeballs* go down into the hole)  
  
Zelgadis: Uh...Thanks.  
  
Gourry: No problem Zelgadis!  
  
Lina: GOURRY NO BAKA!!!!!!!!!!! GET THEM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gourry: Uh...Okay!  
  
(Gourry jumps down De Hole)  
  
Gourry: I'LL GET THEM BACK LINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Gourry lands with a plop)  
  
(Team Rezo are mumbling incoherencies while clinging to the nearest people, namely each other)  
  
(Gourry runs and grabs the nearest pokeball*. Tugging and yanking he finally gets it free, breaks the machine, and free's all the pokemon within minutes)  
  
Gourry: Well, Lina told me to free you. She didn't tell me what to do next.  
  
(Pikachu jumps around frantically)  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pi Pi!!!!!!!!  
  
(Gourry looks around)  
  
Gourry: Oh, I get it! Over there!  
  
(Points to a door on the other side of the room with a pikachu picture on the door)   
  
Moro: For those of you who don't get it. It's a bathroom. Now go back and read what Pika said aloud. It's very funny once you get it.  
  
(A few minutes later pika comes back. Says a quick thank you to Gourry. And they all leave to go back above ground)  
  
(Above ground)   
  
Zelgadis: Humans you have served my purpose. I now have more pokemon and Moro gave me coffee for good behavior. I will spare your lives for the moment. But you cannot escape your fate, Moro will track you down if you try to escape.  
  
(explosion in the background, Then the Poke-Clones come to stand beside Zelly-Poo)  
  
Zelgadis: Behold! My poor ugly, beautiful clones (1)! With humans and pokemon gone, My clones shall inherit the earth!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Gourry and originals come through where the clones came through at)  
  
Gourry: Uh...You can't do this I have a secret weapon!  
  
Zelgadis: *Oh, no, he got Moro to help him* What...Secret...Weapon?  
  
Gourry: Gooooooo Get him Lina!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lina: What...Me go get him? Are you lazy or just plain stupid!!!!!!!! You don't talk like that to young ladies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gourry: You told me to do that once though...  
  
Lina: Your not a lady!!!! Your not even young!!!! For Cephieds sake you older than Zel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelgadis: Excuse me but could we get back to ME????????????????????????  
  
Moro: PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zel just knock him up there!!!!!!11  
  
Zelgadis: Okay...  
  
(Zel slowly levitates Gourry up, as not to scare or hurt him)  
  
Gourry: Thanks Zel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Okay I'll stop here for now!!!!!!!!!!! Ja ne!!!!!!!!!!  
(Asterick) Don't even say it Makoto Saffron!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(1) Fixed quote from Princess Mononoke that I just couldn't leave out!!!!!!!! 


	13. The Final Battle And Chapter

Chapter 12: The Final Battle and Chapter  
  
(Pink bubble catches Gourry as he floats down)  
  
Zelgadis: What?!?!?!?! HE DID NOT NEED THAT BUBBLE MORO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Moro: Yeah but...but...but...okay fine!  
  
(Moro pops the bubble and Gourry lands with a thud on the roof of one of the pillar thingies)  
  
Dynast: Remind me again why I have to be here!!!!!!!!  
  
(Moro holds up some pictures of...)  
  
Dynast: Okay! Okay! I get it! Don't show it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Moro puts the picture away)  
  
Moro: Now be good!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dynast: Grrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelgadis: Can it be?!?! The authors bossing a dark lord around?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I have to see that picture!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(For the sake of the fic, Zelly-Poo fires some Ra-Tilts at Dynast)  
  
Gourry: What is that?????????  
  
Lina: I don't know.  
  
Everyone in the room: YOU DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lina: Hey It's not my fault, it's the authors she brainwashed me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelgadis: Dynast. So, Finally we meet...CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Dynast: Huh?  
  
Zelgadis: I may have been cloned from your DNA, But now I will prove that...I AM GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dynast: Huh?  
  
Zelgadis: Just ask the fangirl's.  
  
(After a break of fangirl's swooning)  
  
Zelgadis: This world is too small for the 2 of us!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Zelgadis chases after Dynast firing off Ra-Tilts while Gourry watches)  
  
(They stop at a pillar get a cup of water and then continue the chase)  
  
(Zelgadis fires off a Ra-Tilt that hits it's mark in Dynasts gut, Then Zelgadis being a little too smug--)  
  
Zelgadis: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Dynasts sends back Zelgadis' Ra-Tilt making Zelgadis lose his Ray-Wing knocking him into the stairs of the stadium)  
  
Zelgadis: Hey, No fair, You aren't suppose to hit back! I want my Xellos!  
  
Moro: Not until the end of the fic, so just hold out, or Xellos will hate you forever for being so weak!!!!  
  
(Zelgadis creates a true blue force field around himself out of pure anger)  
  
Zelgadis: NO!!!!!!!!! XELLOS CAN'T HATE ME, WE WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Moro: Then go get him!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Zelgadis heads out the back way)  
  
Moro: No, Go after Dynast!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(in a hole)  
  
Xellos: You tell her Zelly-Poo!!!!!!!!  
  
Fillia: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You were meant to be with me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Fillia gets Xellos in a lip-lock*)  
  
(All of this is oblivious to Zelgadis or we would be having Dragon Meat)  
  
Zelgadis: Go my clones!!!!!!!!!!!! We will live forever on Wolf Pack Island if you win!!!!!!!!!!!! Bwahahahaha!!!!!!!!  
  
(the Kopii's and Poke-Originals engage in a deadly battle to the death)  
  
(Gourry look's over the edge of the tower *while a really awesome song plays* and sees the pokemon in a deadly battle to the death(1) and like totally freaks out and somehow finds his way down there)  
  
Nurse Sylphiel: Pokemon aren't meant to fight...Not like this it's useless...only pain comes from this!!!! It's not fair!!!!  
  
(Gourry somehow finds his way out there)  
  
Gourry: Why can't Zelgadis see that Moro is just manipulating him?  
  
Lina: I don't know.  
  
(Meanwhile with Xellos and Fillia)  
  
(They are still in a deep lip-lock)  
  
Moro: Jeez! Don't they need to come up for air?  
  
(And another Xellos comes up)  
  
(Fillia finally comes up for air)  
  
Xellos: WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Fillia sees Kopii Xellos)  
  
Fillia: Wow, *all dreamy* No, split ends!!!!!!  
  
(Tackles Kopii in a lip-lock)  
  
Xellos: Hmm...At least Zelly will never leave me!!!!  
  
(Back with the others)  
  
(Zelgadis and Dynast are still going at it)  
  
(Zelgadis and Dynast land. And are powering up for the final blow when...)  
  
Xellos: NO!!!!!!!!! ZELGADIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Xellos jumps between the blasts, automatically turning himself to stone)  
  
Zelgadis: No!!!! What...What have I done?!?!?!?!?!  
  
(Zelgadis runs over and holds Xellos close while using Mono-Volt after Mono-Volt till he is to exhausted to do anything but collapse and cry next to him)  
  
Martina: Please...No...  
  
(Soon all Pokemon join in the crying and eventually bring him back to life after a VERY bright flash)  
  
Xellos: Huh? Zelgadis!  
  
(They embrace in a passionate...embrace...did that make sense)  
  
(The sun shines and everything is all happy and Fillia and Kopii Xellos are STILL in a lip-lock)  
  
(Moro and Dynast looking with interest)  
  
Moro: I pitted them against each other but not until they sacrificed the fanfic did I see the powah they all shared deep inside, *thinks of Gourry* REALLY deep inside...The power to be great fanfiction characters, No matter what I exposed them too.  
  
(Moro uses her author powahs to teleport all the pokemon and Bish boy characters to Wolf Pack Island)  
  
Moro: Ja ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will remember my prize fanfic forever, but for you I think these events are best forgotten so you don't kill me in the sequel.  
  
Lina: I'll never forget!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Back at the harbor)  
  
Officer Amelia: This could be the worst storm ever!!!! It would not be just to let you go!!!!  
  
Dolphin: Listen to me you must go out into the storm and drown to feed my Goldfish (2)!!!!!!  
  
Nurse Sylphiel: Excuse me please!!!!!! The Pokemon Center will be open to anyone who needs a place to stay!!!! So if you need shelter just come with me!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lina: I wonder why were here?  
  
Gourry: Wasn't it having something to do with an author named MoroTheWolfGod?  
  
Lina: Gourry, Don't be stupid!!!!  
  
Gourry: I don't know...Lets eat!!!!!!!  
  
Martina: Yeah, Your best idea all day!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lina and Gourry: FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Storm passes but Lina and CO. are too busy stuffing their faces to notice)  
  
(On New Island)  
  
(Fillia is in a lip-lock with the ground while Xellos is off to the side taking pictures to sell)  
  
  
  
  
  
YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's Finally Finished!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, it will be a while before I can start on the next movie because Makoto Saffron borrowed it...Speaking of...Mako-Chan was that enough Fillia & Xellos for ya!!!!!!!!! I'll try to do more in the sequel though!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well Ja ne!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
